Lily's Darkest Night
by Seijitsuna Yuri
Summary: Drabble on Lily's life and hardships, completely cannon


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. Nothing of what I have written is truly mine but the style.

Lily Evans had never been afraid of the dark before. She used to not be able understand how some people feared it so. It had always been a comfort to her in her childhood. Sometimes, when Petunia was mad at her, and she felt so alone, she would sneak out after dark, and look up at the sky. She believed that for every star she could see, there was someone else out there, as lonely as her, who was looking up at the sky too.

Even after she went away to Hogwarts, she would often sneak out to sit by the lake and watch the stars when she felt a bit homesick, or after a particularly long day of schoolwork and tests, or being teased or insulted for her blood-status, and _especially_ after being harassed by James Potter. Often Severus Snape would come and sit with her, and they would simply enjoy each other's company.

That went on until that horrible day when Severus called her a mudblood in fifth year.

At the end of the day, when curfew had just past, and the stars were out once again, Lily was nowhere to be found. Severus searched, believing she would come out again like always.

She didn't.

It took Lily until almost halfway into her sixth year to come back out again. It was the night before winter break was to start. It was the night she was told her parents were dead. Killed by Voldemort or one of his filthy "Death Eaters", the dark mark left hanging above what was once her home.

That night she cried, and cried, and cried, until she finally just fell asleep beside the lake. James, ever her faithful protector, had been worried about her and followed her out. He carried her back to the castle and up to the common rooms that night, and she was left to wonder how she got to her favorite couch by the fire.

A few days later she could be found out behind the Potter's mansion. She had been sent there by Dumbledore himself. He told her about the Order of the Phoenix, and that the Potters were the first to offer her a safe-house for the break, and since James and Sirius were to going to go, she decided she would let herself be lead around by the sympathetic pair. That night she cried again, but not for as long. She was interrupted by James, who had heard her sneak out. He quieted her, and held her until she fell asleep once more, then carried her to her room.

When Lily woke, she was greeted with the sight of a worried looking James, sleeping on the floor beside her bed.

When they went back to school they had a strong bond, and they went out under the stars together every so often, when they were in need of the peace each other's company seemed to provide. That was, until about two months later, when she and James began dating. They then started to be seen walking by the lake or falling asleep together by the lake, under the stars almost every other night.

The last time Hogwarts saw Lily out by night, was the last night they had school. Their last night before graduation. That was the night James proposed to her.

They moved along together through the good times and bad for two years. They had gotten married, bought a house, and joined the Order, but they were still seen together frequently by the stars. Times got worse. Their friends and acquaintances, mentors and teachers, were all being killed off. Times were so dark, yet they still felt solace in each other, and the stars above.

Even they thought it was strange, that the darkness in people brought them such fear, yet the dark of the night brought such comfort.

They finally had a baby, and named him Harry. He was their treasure, and they loved him more than anything. They tried their best to keep him out of the war, but after less than year, that fell through.

A prophecy had been made about their baby.

They were then confined to their house, and protected by the fidelius charm. After only two and a half months, on Halloween, Lily had an awful feeling when she woke up. It stayed with her all day. James could tell she was tense, and tried to loosen her up a bit like acting more cheerful than usual, playing with Harry, trying to make her laugh, tickling her.

When night fell she looked out the window. All she saw was black. She could see no stars, and it was a new moon that night.

All she could see was darkness, and for the first time, it scared her.

About an hour later, while James was playing with Harry, Lily was still watching out the window, an ominous feeling settled over her. She turned away however, and looked at her watch. It was Harry's bed time. She walked into the living room to collect him from James. As he handed Harry to her, James kissed her tenderly. He then threw his wand onto the couch and stretched, yawning. Lily had started up the stairs with Harry when the crash of the door being blown off its hinges reached her.

A moment later she heard James screaming that it was him, and she had to take Harry and run. There was _nowhere to run_.

She sprinted up the rest of the stairs and barricaded herself and Harry into Harry's room, after setting Harry in his crib. She heard the spell that would kill her husband and the thump indicating it had meet its target. She screamed in the agony that was losing your love.

Now all she had left was Harry, but she could hardly protect him, she didn't have her wand on her. She dashed over to Harry, and held him in her arms, sobbing as she whispered the last words she would ever speak to him in his ear.

"Harry, I love you. I'll always watch over you. I'll be in the stars, watching as you become the best person I know you'll be. I love you!"

Years later, though Harry had never remembered her words, whenever he looked up at the stars, he had a strange feeling. When he was young he could not describe what it was, because he could not remember what love felt like.


End file.
